A wireless communication device, such as a cellular telephone, is typically a node of a WAN or communication network. The cellular telephone may also be a part of a short distance wireless network for communicating with other user devices, such as a laptop, watch, messaging terminal, Personal Digital Assistant (“PDA”) and/or headset. For example, Bluetooth™ technology (www.Bluetooth.com) provides wireless communications between devices in a short distance wireless network.
A user of a short distance wireless network has numerous devices or terminals that may have output signals for indicating events. For example, a cellular telephone has a ring tone for indicating an incoming telephone call. A messaging terminal may likewise output a signal that indicates an email has arrived. A watch may output an alarm indicating a scheduled meeting. A laptop computer may output a background image and may have a video for a screensaver.
When a device is purchased, a manufacturer or distributor typically selects these output signals. However, a user may be able to select a preferred output signal. For example, a user may alter a background on a laptop computer indicating the name of the laptop computer manufacturer to a preferred forest scene. Likewise, a user may select a desired ring tone from a predetermined set of ring tones stored on the cellular telephone.
However, there are a number of disadvantages in a user programming a desired output signal. First, a user often has to read and study manuals accompanying a recently purchased device in order to alter an output signal. Moreover, if a user grows tired of a particular output signal, the user may have to once again find the user manual and spend time following instructions in altering the output signal.
Second, some devices may have a limited number of output signal options. For example, a cellular telephone may have only a few different types of ring tones and a user may be interested in programming a distinctive current tone that is not available from the stored ring tones on the cellular device.
Third, a user may be interested in having all or some of the output signals of various devices related.
Fourth, if a user attempts to alter an output signal by downloading files from the Internet, the user has to spend time determining whether a targeted file is compatible with the user's device. For example, if a user wants to download a screensaver from the Internet, the user first must determine whether the screensaver is compatible with the user's lap top computer. Also, the user must make sure the files are safe when downloading files from an unfamiliar web site. A computer virus may be embedded in the downloaded screensaver that then may damage the laptop computer or information stored on the laptop computer.
Telecommunication operators would also like to provide a greater variety of output signals for users to select and generate additional revenue. Telecommunication operators may be able to generate revenue by selling the various output signals to users. Further, telecommunication operators may be able to generate revenue from promoters that want to promote a promotional event. For example, a motion picture studio may pay a telecommunication operator a certain fee for every background image, depicting a scene in a promoted motion picture, provided to a user's laptop computer. The motion picture scene background is seen by friends and associates of the user and is used to advertise the movie and promote motion picture ticket sales. Likewise, a music tour promoter may pay a telecommunication operator a certain fee for every ring tone, indicating a music artist's work, provided to a cellular telephone. Thus, the music artist's ring tone, played in public, is used to promote record and concert ticket sales.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method, a system, and a computer readable medium that allows a user to conveniently and safely select an output signal for a device from a large selection of output signals. It is further desirable that the user can select output signals that are related and may be changed without user intervention. A telecommunication network operator may be able to generate revenue by providing desired output signals to devices while providing added value and convenience to users.